Supernatural Fantasies
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: Two years have passed since the Advent Stage and our heroes are all settled back to normal. Then out of no where, strange things start to occur with no explanation. But get this, Cloud seems to know, and so do two new comers... No pairings
1. Of Chevy's And Annoying Friends

A//N……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or Supernatural!

Summary: Two years have passed since the Advent Stage and our heroes are all settled back to normal. Then out of no where, strange things start to occur with no explanation. People start acting strange, odd sightings are reported and then people die; and no one knows why. Then from who knows where two guys rock up in a black Chevy ranting on about rock salt and spirits, but that's not the weird part, one of them knows Cloud and Cloud knows what's going on…

What _is _going on?

- - -

Chapter 1: Of Chevy's and annoying friends…

Reno slumped against the counter with a heavy sigh as he eyed his beer. He had just come in from a mission and he needed several cold ones…

Tifa blinked at the red headed Turk as he downed the last of his beer and asked for another. "What's got you beat?" she asked the young man. Reno just skulled half of his new drink and rubbed his temple.

"Work…" Tifa raised a brow.

"Why, what's going on?" Reno just waved her off.

"It's classified." He said as he again finished off his beer, his fourth one in five minutes… Tifa frowned.

"Reno I'm a Bartender, people tell us everything." Reno just snorted and rubbed both temples.

"Theres been some weird shit happening all over the joint. It started in Junon, then found its way into Nibelheim and Rocket Town. Now it's here as well, and people are freaking out, me included." Tifa blinked.

"What kind of weird, stuff." Reno just frowned at the counter top, his brows farrowed in thought.

"People have been reporting unusual things. For example last night we had some old woman call, she sounded as if the devil himself was breaking down her door. She kept babbling about something she did ten years ago and something about paying up. We checked her house this morning and you know what we found?" Tifa tilted her head slightly, Reno's frown just deepened. "We found the old lady, dead in her bed room. Killed by multiple flesh wounds and blood loss, it looked like some kind of animal ripped her apart…" Tifa held a hand over her mouth as she absorbed the information.

"An animal? Do you know what kind?" Reno just laughed under his breath, he was uneasy about the whole deal, she could tell.

"Some kind of huge dog with really sharp claws and a bad temper. But the strangest thing was…there was salt lining all her windows and doorways… Elena said something about it warding off evil spirits or some crap, Tseng just thinks she was a loony alone with her pet bear or something…but that's Tseng, he's an asshole." Tifa frowned at her feet, huge dog?

"Are you sure it wasn't just a Fiend of something?" Reno shook his head.

"No Fiend could have done that." Tifa looked around the Bar for a moment.

"What else Reno?" The Turk sighed.

"Then we have contestant number two, three days ago a married couple called us about a disturbance across their street. After we Turks investigated, it turns out there was a crazy homicidal maniac living there with a lovely hobby involving cutting people up and stealing their organs…in my years as a Turk, I have never…_ever_ seen anything like it… I mean I _new_ the guy, he was a damn potter for crist sake not some killer…It was as if he was… possessed…"

"Oh my god…That's just like…" Reno looked at Tifa as she blinked several times.

"Like what Tifa?"

"Just last week Yuffie said something about seeing some kind of ship on the coast of Wutai… she said when she got a better look, it just disappeared… and I haven't heard from her since. Cid went to check on her but, he hasn't said anything…" Reno leaned back in his seat and checked his watch. He frowned.

"Hey, shouldn't Cloud be back? He was actually why I came here in the first place…" Tifa blinked and checked the time.

"Yes actually, he said he'd be back well before eight… I'll give him a call."

- - -

You know, if there was one thing Cloud hated most…It was crazy drivers who absolutely loved to swerve all over the road and cut people off. Twice now he's been run off the road. He was just lucky the road was in the middle of flat land, or he'd be a blond stain on the road about seven miles back. He had restrained himself from switching his bike into auto-pilot and jumping onto the back of the assaulting vehicle to strangle the driver. But, self restraint was a lovely thing. Besides, his phone had rang while he was standing on the handle bars preparing to jump into the tray of the crazy drivers Ute.

He had almost cursed the damn thing…

Though Tifa was worried and he was late… it was just after ten o'clock…

He sighed as he adjusted his goggles with one hand; he was going straight to bed when he got back to the bar, and by god if anyone woke him they'd better be doing so to tell him Sephiroth was tap dancing down stairs! He raised a brow as he pictured said event, and he'd thought he'd seen it all…

However his inner hysterical laughter was abruptly interrupted as something black shot past him and vanished into the darkness up the road, the faint beat of AC/DC echoing in the distance.

His jaw dropped as realisation struck…

"Hell no…" was all he said as he stared off into the darkness where the car had vanished.

- - -

Tifa leaned against the counter as she cleaned out a glass. Cloud had said he was on his way, at least now she new he was safe, but for some reason he sounded annoyed while he was talking… it sounded like he wanted to strangle someone. She sighed as she glanced at Reno, who had fallen asleep in his chair with his head resting in his arms on the counter. He's had a bad week with work that was for sure. He had told her more about the on goings this last week, and all of it sounded so strange to her; what he said sounded like it belonged in some horror film, not in real life.

She was about to have Barret take Reno back to his apartment when the sound of a supped up car roared to a stop over the road with what sounded like rock music blaring. She raised a brow when it was shut off and two car doors shut and locked. Tifa eyed the entrance for a moment, contemplating closing early or not, it wasn't every day that tourist's came to her bar, the music and car said it all. She watched as the door swung open and two young guys stepped in and made their way to a table by the corner. When they sat down Tifa noticed one of them was carrying a laptop while the other, the shorter but seemingly older of the two munched away on a burger. (Has anyone noticed that Dean is _always _eating?)

They remained somewhat quiet and civil for around five minutes until the shorter guy suddenly stood and came to stand in front of her at the bar. She managed a smile at him when she noticed his eyes run her up and down and a supposed 'charming' grin cross his face. She put her glass down and dried off her hands. "What can I do for you?" she asked. The guy leaned his elbow on the countertop and rubbed his nose quickly and glanced back at the other guy at the table, who was eyeing them with a weird look on his face. Something that said 'unbelievable' and 'I'm not with him'.

"I'm looking for someone, an old buddy of mine from a few years back. He said If I ever needed his help to come to the…" He frowned in thought for a second. "Seventh Heaven, this is it right?" Tifa blinked, then nodded.

"Yes, this is it. But I can't tell you anything unless I know your reason for wanting to find this person." The guy frowned for a second, then just flipped his hand out.

"Ok then, I'm Dean, and that over there is my kid brother Sam. We're, ok I'm looking for a guy named-"

"What in hell, are you doing here Dean?"

Tifa blinked when she noticed a nervous grin cross Dean's features as he span around with his arms out as if to hug someone.

"Hey Spiky! Long time no see! Whoa, did you do something with your hair?" Tifa raised a brow at the odd question, as did the guy at the table, Sam. Cloud just rolled his eyes.

"I'll ask again, what the hell are you doing here!" Dean's nervous grin slipped off his face to replaced with a look of mock hurt.

"Awe come on Cloud don't be like that. You did say-"

"I said if all hell broke loose not you loosing another bet!" Dean just raised a brow.

"Well…all hell did break loose, literally actually…" Cloud's brow twitched at that as he stared at Dean for a long, silent moment. Then he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed tight.

"What did you do this time? Wait, hold that thought, come with me." With that Cloud grabbed the young man by his coat and dragged him up the stairs and into his room where he slammed the door shut and locked it.

In the room Cloud released Dean and turned to glare at the man.

"Tell me everything."

A//N Done! Sorry for the short chap…but either way REVIEW and tell me what you think!


	2. What Possessed you to do that?

A/N Ok first off, I am aware of how completely random this crossover is! I just had too much time on my hands and I needed something different to work with! Anyway- ACHOO...Bless me... I'm sorry for the delay of the second chap!

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or Supernatural!

Recap:

"What did you do this time? Wait, hold that thought, come with me." With that Cloud grabbed the young man by his coat and dragged him up the stairs and into his room where he slammed the door shut and locked it.

In the room Cloud released Dean and turned to glare at the man.

"Tell me everything."

**This is NOT a new chapter, I just edited a few mistakes I made before, but rest assured I've remembered I wrote this and intend to update it again soon. Now that I know more about Supernatural it should be pie...mmm pie... When I started this I'd only seen season 1 and 2 of SPN, but now I know all the way to 5 so yay! Expect Castiel to pop up sooner or later. **

Chapter 2: What Possessed You To Do That!

There were many things Cloud refused to believe in life. But of all of those things...This definitely took the cake. He couldn't stop himself, the second Dean started to explain what had been done, his eyebrows had slowly rose to join his hairline and his mouth decided to try and catch flies.

"And that's pretty much it...Er, Cloud? Come on man, don't give me that look!" Cloud's shock had worn off to be replaced with incredulous rage.

"God damn it Dean your an IDIOT! Do you have any idea how much shit we Hunters are gonna have to go through now! You pretty much bought on an early apocalypse!" Dean had shrunk back at the blonds sudden out burst, fearing for his face.

"Awe, don't be like that buddy! You're acting as if it were my fault!" Cloud was about to say it was when the door practically flew off it's hinges and in stepped Tifa…

"Cloud what are you shouting about? I've got customers down there thinking your murdering someone!" Cloud just glared at Dean.

"Oh I am going to murder someone!" Dean laughed nervously in his place, then bolted out the door. Cloud just growled low in his throat and followed the Whinchester boy out. Tifa blinked, wondering if she should be fearing for furniture by this point.

Cloud trotted down the stairs, his heavy combat boots easily making loud thuds as he descended to tear a curtain Whinchester apart. Dean, who was almost cowering in his chair next to his younger brother looked up and grinned at him. Cloud moved to stand in front of their table, his arms folded over his chest as he glared down at the older man.

Poor Sam nervously glanced between the two, half expecting a chair or two to fly around. Then something beeped on his laptop. But before he could say anything Cloud had vanished and reappeared behind Dean, who yelped as he was yanked sideways out of his chair and held at least a foot off the ground by the back of his jacket. Sam had to stare, because he didn't think a young man that...thin... could be so strong and move so fast, but that wasn't the half of it, the guys eyes glowed! Was he some kind of demon? Like Ruby perhaps? No, he couldn't sense anything evil in him, then what was he? "Uh, guys." He went ignored as Cloud shook Dean a bit, and snapped at him. The scene somehow reminded Sam of an angry owner picking its naughty kitten up by its scruff and scolding it.

"Why the hell did you come to get me Dean? Where's Bobby, Ellan and your father! They could have helped you!" Cloud frowned slightly when Dean went from nervous to serious at the mention of the two latter Hunters. "Dean?" Said man glared at the blond.

"Ellan's dead, and so is my old man." Cloud's eyes narrowed slightly at this Intel.

"Dead? When, how?" Cloud lowered Dean and set him back on his feet, dropping his arm by his side as he eyed the brunette.

"Ellan and her crew were killed by demons. The pub was burnt to the ground with them in it. As for my dad...He made a deal, with Yellow eyes, his life, for mine." Cloud couldn't help it, his eyes narrowed to thin slits that would make even Sephiroth cringe.

"He made...A deal?" Dean nodded, unperturbed by the blonds eyes. The glow was increasing steadily with his pent up anger, and his pupils were mere slits. He half wondered what Sam would make of the display, as he didn't know Cloud at all. Dean had met up with Cloud when Sam was busy in collage. He had run into him...Ok he had his ass saved by him on a job involving a few angry spirits and a Demon...or two.

They had clicked and become friends right away, even his old man thought highly of the blond. He had commented on Cloud's inhuman speed and strength, and wondered if he was Mako enhanced, Dean had no idea what the hell the guy was talking about, but Cloud seemed to.

"Yeah...I was dying, he made a deal to save my life. Is that so hard to believe?" Cloud restrained the urge to punch the older males lights out and settled for sighing. Though before anything else could be said they were interrupted by Sam, who had grabbed Dean by his jacket and yanked him down to look at something on his computer. Before Cloud could ask what he was looking at Dean's features cracked into a maniacal grin that had Cloud's eyebrows shooting up.

"What?" The other Hunter just nodded to the computer in front of him.

"Sammy here found us a job." Cloud blinked, then folded his arms and leaned on his leg slightly.

"What's with the 'us'?" Dean just snorted.

"Oh come on Spikey! You know you want to, besides, when was the last time you got to put your Hunters mind to work? And with me!" Cloud tried his best to ignore the almost pathetic puppy stare Dean was giving him and rubbed the bridge of his nose. With a twitch he sighed in annoyance.

"Alright fine! What is it?" Before the duo could be briefed on the 'mission' Tifa stepped in and grabbed Cloud by the ear and yanked him sideways.

"Your not doing anything until you explain what in Shiva's name is going on Cloud Strife!" The blond winced at the rough treatment and glanced at Dean. Who's face was red with suppressed laughter.

"Tifa, It's not something you want to get involved with, I'm serious when I say this is something better left to the ones already apart of it." The bartender just tightened her grip on the blonds ear.

"Try me." Cloud was caught between being annoyed and awed by the girls confidence. He was somewhat saved however when Dean spoke up.

"Miss, Tifa is it? Yeah well Cloud's kind of right when he said this is better left to the ones already in it, You see...It's a very...Dangerous line of business, only trained professionals can survive, sometimes not even then." Tifa was unconvinced, if anything she just gripped Cloud's ear tighter, causing the blond to squirm slightly.

"In that case, the doors that way." with a huff she released Cloud's ear and folded her arms. The blond would have nursed his ear if not for the audience so settled for living with it without complaint.

"Tifa, this is important." he said softly as he looked the bartender in the eyes. He wasn't the kind of guy to pull out something as pathetic as a puppy stare like Zack or Dean, but somehow his soft stare made the girl deflate and sigh.

"Fine I'll keep to myself." with that she glanced at the blond, then returned to her Bartending duties. Leaving Cloud to sigh in relief and Dean to wiggle his eyebrows as she left.

"Now that's a woman I would so totally-Oof!" he didn't get to finish however because Cloud's hand connected none to gently with the back of his head. "Ok ok she's off limits, sheesh." Cloud just rolled his eyes and turned his gaze to the younger Whinchester, -who's eyebrows were raised and had his lips quirked slightly at the display-But as soon as he realized the blonds gaze was on him he went pale, then opened his mouth to speak but ended up shutting it again. Dean just laughed at him and clapped the poor guy over the shoulder.

"Don't worry, he's not a demon..." Sam didn't seem assured. Cloud just rolled his eyes and nodded at the screen.

"Well, what's the job?" Sam cleared his throat and turned back to the screen.

"I haven't exactly been to this city before so I'm not to sure what to make of it. But to put it frankly-" he didn't get to finish because Cloud beat him to it.

"If your about to point out an Omen I'm already well aware. I was going to check it out when I finished here, but then you two showed up." Dean blinked as he raised a finger to point at the blond, he cocked his head slightly, then just shut his mouth and shook his head.

"Right, ok then lets go kick some evil ass." Cloud stared at the older male blankly, earning himself a questioning look.

"What?" Cloud shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing at all Dean. It's just...Do you want to know what the omen is first?" Dean blinked, then grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Cloud smirked.

"Be prepared to face a few Zombies." Dean's face dropped.

"Zombies...Argh, I hate zombies." Sam just snickered while Cloud grinned.

"But we all know they love you."

A/N A weird Chapter I know but hey at least I updated! REVIEW!


End file.
